Expecting
by melmist
Summary: AU: Bella meets a interesting boy on an all girls ski trip. She finds herself in unchartered waters in more ways than one. B&E of course. Characters are a little OOC.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing, nada, zilch.

A/N: Okay, I'm suffering from a serious case of writer's block with my other story-so, I'm trying to get back into the groove with something else. This is AU and this is hopefully different from all the other Bella gets pregnant fanfics out there-but it probably isn't. Oh well. It's my guilty pleasure. This is just a little taste of what's been helping my insomnia for the past week! Hope you enjoy! Please review. Let me know what you think 

Never Saw It Coming:

I really didn't want to be in this tiny room. I don't know why everyone felt the need to cajole me today. I could feel the perspiration beads pop up on the back of my neck and I knew I was the color of old guacamole. _Gross. Could I have thought of anything besides food_?

Nurse Pat shuffled into the narrow space, making me even more uncomfortable if that were possible, and smiled patronizingly at me. At that moment, the old cot pushed up against the wall seemed much more inviting than it did a moment ago. My head started to spin.

"Well, hello Bella. Mrs. Goff said you were looking a little green around the gills. What's got you under the weather?" She was nice and honestly sounded concerned, but I really didn't want anyone calling my dad and telling him that I still wasn't feeling well.

"I'm just still getting over the stomach bug I had this weekend Nurse Pat. It's nothing to worry about. I'm not contagious. I never ran a fever and I never threw up. I just felt queasy. I thought I was fine to come to school today. Come to think of it, it probably was something I ate_." I knew sooner or later all the fish I now consume would catch up with me. Yeah, that's what it was. Fish._ I tried to stand up to show Nurse Pat that I was really okay. As I slowly rose from the cot, I felt like the room started spinning and immediately had to sit down again. I laid my head against the back of the chair and closed my eyes. _Please don't throw up. Please don't throw up._

"Whoa, Bella. Let's have a look." She smiled warmly at me and pulled out her fancy thermometer. This one was cool. All she had to do was rub it across my forehead and it beeped to let her know she had a reading. _Cool. She didn't have to stick that other one in my ear. I hate that one!_

"Well, you don't have a fever. So tell me your symptoms. I hope it's not food poisoning. That can be awful, hon." She sat down beside me on the cot and patted my knee.

I started thinking about my symptoms. Nothing too serious. I really didn't want her to send me home. Charlie would call Rene and she would worry me to death. She would hound me about getting enough fluids, staying in bed, etc. I could hear her now. _"Starve a fever, feed a cold."_

"Bella, did you hear me?" Nurse Pat was growing more concerned by the minute. I had to put her at ease or she'd call my dad.

"Well, I started feeling nauseous at school Friday. I didn't feel like I could eat anything. I ended up with a headache because of it. I know better than to skip meals. My stomach was just in knots, that's all. I went home Friday and took a nap. I've been really sleepy lately. I stayed on the couch the rest of the night. Come to think of it, I pretty much stayed there all weekend. I mean, I nibbled on some crackers and drank some Sprite. Char- Dad even made me some chicken noodle soup when he got home from fishing Saturday evening. I was just really tired and dizzy and nauseous. But I never threw up, I swear. I rested all weekend."

"Did you eat anything different Thursday night?"

"No."

"Did you ever pass out?"

"No. Of course not."

"Did you feel worse at any one particular time of the day?" Nurse Pat's blue eyes were darting back and forth from me to the brown cabinet in the corner of the room. She began chewing her bottom lip like she was extremely nervous. I realized that I started mimicking her behavior and felt even more uncomfortable than before.

"Not really. I guess I was really dizzy and nauseous in the morning, but it pretty much stayed with me all day."

Nurse Pat stared at me for a long moment without saying anything. Then she let out a sigh and rose from beside me. She walked over to the door and quietly closed it, indicating she was not to be disturbed. She stood facing the door for a minute then slowly turned around to face me. The tension was now so thick in the tiny, warm room you could cut it with a knife. She was acting like she wasn't quite sure what to do. She smiled a nervous smile and walked over to the locked brown cabinet that held all the student medication. She opened the right side of the cabinet and moved some band-aids, deodorant, and tampons aside as she reached for some small brown bags hidden in the back. She grabbed one and turned to face me.

"Bella, hon, do you have a boyfriend?"

"No. What does this have to do with my stomach bug?" I stammered.

"Well, hon. I'm sorry to have to ask you this at school, but I really have a favor I need you to do for me." She sat down beside me and placed the small brown bag in my hands. She laid her hands on top of mine and gave them a squeeze.

"Um, okay. What is it?" I was trying to process what could possibly be in the little brown bag, wondering what had her so upset. The school nurse in Phoenix never acted like this. We were herded in and out of her office like cattle: name, problem, call parent, name, problem, call parent. Nurse Pat really was a sweet lady. I smiled a genuine smile at her to thank her for her concern.

"I want you to take that little bag into my private bathroom and take the pregnancy test inside, baby. I think you may be pregnant."

My smile immediately fell from my face.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I own nada, zilch. But if you are reading this, you already knew that!

A/N: Okay, I told y'all these characters are a bit out of character. I hope you like this chapter. I really enjoyed writing it.

Shock

I sat gaping at Nurse Pat for what felt like a million years. My face felt so hot that I thought I might pass out. I had to make quite the conscious effort to bring my jaw back into a normal position before I started drooling on myself.

"Now Bella," she sighed, "it's okay dear. You don't have to worry about a thing. I do not have the last name Stanley or Newton or any of the other blabbermouths in this town. I am from Spokane, thank you very much. The only reason I'm here is because my husband was transferred to Port Angeles."

I tried to swallow the bile that was rising up my throat. I still couldn't say a word. Nurse Pat looked at me, concerned clearly etched on her face.

"Go on Bella. Go to my bathroom. Do you need help with the directions?" She smiled at me and patted my knee.

"I've never taken a test before. Really, is this necessary?" I couldn't believe we were discussing this at school. "I mean, I don't have a boyfriend. I, I"

"Oh, baby I'm sorry. Of course there's no reason to take the test if you have never engaged in any type of risky behavior." _Kill me now._ "You do know that you can get pregnant without having actual intercourse, don't you Bella?" _I really think I'm going to be sick_.

"No, I didn't know that," I whispered unsure she heard me.

"Of course, if you are involved in what we used to call heavy petting,"_What? I'm not a fucking animal!_ "You know, touching and exploring each other." She smiled knowingly at me and I felt the red splotches appearing on my neck. "If you do that without clothes, well some sperm can leak out and before you know it you've got a plus sign on your test!"

"But, but.." I stammered. _Please let me die. This is the most disturbing conversation I have ever had with an adult. _

"Just go take the test. You put the test down in your urine stream. It only takes three minutes. If you get a minus sign you aren't pregnant. A plus sign means you are. Go on, you can do it." And with that, she pulled me out of my seat and pushed me into the bathroom.

I stood there and held the little box in my hands. Do I need to take this test? That's the problem. I don't know. I never even considered that I was pregnant. _How stupid could I be?_ No. This is a stomach virus. I am not pregnant. I have only had sex once. Nobody gets pregnant her first time. Right? _Right?_ I stared into the mirror above the sink and hardly recognized the face staring back at me. _Oh, what the hell._

I tore the box open and pulled the sealed test out of the box. I ripped the plastic covering and started shaking when I saw the white stick._Get it together, Bella._ I carefully placed the open test on the sink, unzipped my jeans, and sat down on the toilet. _Here goes nothing._

I replaced the cap on the test and placed it carefully on the counter. With trembling hands I zipped my jeans and slowly stood up. _How long has it been? I know it hasn't been three minutes._ I closed my eyes to keep from peeking at the two boxes on the test and took ten deep breaths repeating my mantra- _I'm not pregnant, I'm not pregnant_. Finally, I couldn't stand it anymore. The suspense was killing me. I opened one eye and leaned toward the counter. Both eyes bulged out of my head and I had to grab the counter to steady myself.

"Holy shit!" A perfect blue plus sign was staring back at me. I grabbed the test and tried to shake the plus sign off like it was an old Etch-A-Sketch. It didn't budge. "No, NO, NO!"

Nurse Pat was in the room in an instant. I heard her come in, but I didn't acknowledge her. I just continued to stare at the blue plus sign and mumble to myself. _This cannot be happening. What am I going to do? Charlie's going to kill me!_ I vaguely felt Nurse Pat gently take the test out of my clammy hands. I didn't tighten my grip. I wanted nothing but the hateful little stick out of my line of vision. _What am I going to do?_

"Well, Bella. Don't you feel, um, better knowing that you aren't sick?"_No. I feel worse._ "Now we know what our situation is, so we can address it early."_Our situation, yeah right. Should we discuss my impending death?_ By the look on Nurse Pat's face when I glared at her I'm sure 'if looks could kill' popped in her head.

She sighed heavily and took my hand, pulling away from the counter. I followed clumsily behind her, not quite sure where we were going. She sat me in her cushy, black leather office chair and grabbed a phone book.

"Okay, hon. We need to get you a doctor-an OB/GYN. You need to go as soon as possible to find out how far along you are." She was talking so quickly I had to look up at her to catch everything. "Of course, I can go with you if you'd like me to- I don't mind. You can trust me, Bella. I know how you must be feeling right now."

She had no idea how I was feeling right now. I felt my eyes begin to spill over with tears. Silently, they ran down my face and dripped off my chin. _Who gets pregnant her first time? Who?_

"Here we go- Dr. Moore. He's in Port Angeles. I have friends that have used him. How bout we give him a call?"

"I don't know what I'm going to do," I croaked out, giving away the fact that I was sobbing silently.

"Don't cry, Bella." Nurse Pat wrapped her arms around me and hugged me tightly. "It will be okay. You are not the first eighteen year old to get pregnant and you won't be the last. You have options, so we need to find out exactly how far along you are so that you can make an informed decision." She picked up the phone to call the doctor.

"I know how far along I am," I finally managed to choke out. Nurse Pat put the phone down. "I've only had sex once. I've only done anything once."

"Bella?" She looked uncertainly at me and I realized that I needed to speak louder instead of acting like I was talking to myself.

"Well, I've never been regular, you see. So, I didn't worry about it. Actually, it never even crossed my mind. Who gets pregnant her first and only time? Who? Seriously, this is unbelievable. Anyway, I'll go five, six, seven weeks without a period. So I didn't even consider it. But I'm five weeks along. It was five weeks Saturday since I lost my virginity." The tears were coming freely now. There was no stopping them. I wrapped my arms around my chest and began rocking back and forth in the comfy leather chair. "Who gets pregnant her first time? Who?"

"Oh, Bella. All it takes is one time. Did you not use protection? Do you even know about protection? This ultra-conservative school in this small town wouldn't let me do a sex-ed class. _'We prefer to only discuss abstinence.' _Oh, how ridiculous. This town is so small, what do you kids have to do besides ride around drinking beer and making your own fun?"

"What am I going to do, Nurse Pat? Charlie's going to kill me! I'm eighteen. I graduate in four months. I have a scholarship to WSU." I quit rocking back and forth, wiped my eyes, and looked up at her with red-rimmed eyes.

"Well, I'll tell you what we're going to do first. We're going to go to the doctor and check you out. He'll put you on some vitamins and give you something for the nausea."

She picked up the phone and began talking to a receptionist on the other end. I should have been listening, but at that moment I was in my own little fucked up world that all I heard sounded like the teachers on the Charlie Brown cartoons I used to watch as a kid. _Wam-whum-wam-whum._

She hung up the phone and walked over to me. "I made you an appointment for Thursday." She pulled a chair up beside me and sat down. "Okay, well, I hate to ask you this, but do you want to tell the father?"

I couldn't bring myself to meet her eyes. She's going to think I am such a slut. How many people have a one-night stand for their very first time? When I imagined losing my virginity, I didn't have this in mind. I had a boyfriend for at least six months and it was a planned event-lingerie and all. Not a spur of the moment, make my mind spin event with a guy I just met in a bar that I wasn't supposed to be in the first place.

"Uh. Well, Nurse Pat, it's a little complicated." I hesitated, not quite sure what to say. "And embarrassing."

"Go on." She smiled and patted my knee again. "I know you think I don't understand. But I do. I'm not that old." She smiled at me and gave me a wink.

"Well, um, you know that ski trip we went on right after Christmas?" She nodded her head, indicating she wanted me to continue. "Well, see, I met this boy the night we got there. Um, we kinda snuck into a…"

"A bar, huh?" She laughed. "It's okay Bella. I remember having a fake i.d. too."

"Yeah, well, we snuck into this bar and I started talking to this guy. He was so beautiful. Truly beautiful, he looked like a model. And he was interested in me. And it went to my head. Next thing I knew, I was in his hotel room and I was no longer a virgin."

"Oh. So this was a one-night stand, huh?" She laughed, but I didn't see anything funny. "Well, that's not so bad. And no, I don't think you are a slut. Had you been drinking?"

"Yes." I kept my head down and started picking at a nail on my right hand.

"Do you know how to get in touch with this guy? Do you remember his name and where he lives?"

"Not really." That was a lie, but I wasn't sure exactly what to say. I remembered everything about that beautiful boy- the way his eyes held me hypnotized, the way he smelled so sweet, the way his body was so beautiful, the way he touched me that made my body catch fire although he was so cold. Everything. But I couldn't tell her just yet. But I had definitely lied. I remembered everything about Edward Cullen.


End file.
